renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Voice for the People
Voice for the People (VftP) is a Council List that was created on 4 January 1456 by Loyats Bucklin to contest the County Election for Sussex Council XVI. The Agenda As stated by Loyats, The Voice for the People was founded as an Election List to counter the then ruling politcal party, the Public Servants. The Public Servants had dominated Sussex politics for over two years at this point, and had bullied any potential opposition from forming. The Voice for the People positioned itself as a List that was not aimed to counter the actions or opinions of any particular individual, or the Public Servants in general, but rather to give the electorate a choice, and allow for disagreement with the long-standing Council. Some critics, especially members of the Public Servants stated that the Voice for the People List was a protest for the sake of protest. Conversely others in Sussex welcomed the opportunity to have a second List running. Loyats came up with the following set of eight principals for the campaign of VftP: *1. Transparency. *2. Separation of Power. *3. Solidarity of Office. *4. Re-visitation of the Legal Corpus. *5. Promotion of Town Charters. *6. Promotion of Charitable Programs. *7. Reorganization of Sussex's Governmental Offices. *8. Accountability of Action. The Election of the Sussex Council XVI The Public Servants retained their majority with 57.1% of the votes, which translated to 7 seats, while Voice for the People gave a credible showing for their first appearance by earning the remaining 5 seats with 42.9% of the votes. Following the election, Loyats Bucklin appealed to the Voice for the People List to continue their service within their capacity despite not obtaining a majority of seats in Council. He went on to urge that Councilors should acknowledge whomever they considered to be the most capable person asCount, while suggesting that important Offices be retained by incumbent Council members from Public Servants. The Controversy On 24 February 1456, three weeks after the election, Loyats Bucklin publicly announced his intention to resign from Sussex Council XVI. He explained his resignation with the following words: "Yes, Loyats is a coward, a quitter, and weak. He failed the people of Sussex, was unable to fight the brick wall, and in antics much akin to a small spoiled child has decided to 'run away'. But let it also be said that no person can fight any battle alone, especially when some fights are started simply for the point of conflict. One can not fight against people who claim to be individuals yet do not wish to be held accountable individually. One can not fight against people who feel real, measurable improvement is not reason enough for change. One can not fight against people who believe the people of a government have no right to see how said government works. One can not fight against people who say any thing brought up is 'change for the sake of change', when in fact they are holding on to their traditions for the simple sake that they are traditions. But yes, I am weak, I am a coward, I am quiting, and I will not return to such endevours, but i am not a liar... I know these things will be said, I should at least be the first to say them." Following his statement, Loyats went on removing his own tongue, forefingers, ears, and eyes in his own house in Canterbury. This act of self-mutilation caused a strong reaction from many different people. End of the VftP Loyats resignation and self-mutilation protest occured only one month after the election of Sussex Council XVI. Loyats found that the Public Servants, and Shawn_math in particular, had created a toxic atmosphere within Council and fought against him at every turn. Loyats stated that he reached his limits, and that he vowed never to engage in politics again. Without the leadership of Loyats, the Voice for the People were left without a leader. The Public Servants began poaching members of the Voice for the People List to their own List like Police_chief and Thamnophis. This wholesale raiding stripped the Voice for the People and led to the List's demise. When the election for Sussex Council XVII came around, the Public Servants had succeeded in their goal, the opposition List of the Voice for the People had been ended, and were once again the only List in Sussex's politics again. ---- Sources http://forum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewtopic.php?t=63335&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=0 http://forum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewtopic.php?t=66821 http://forum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewtopic.php?t=70209 http://forum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewtopic.php?t=70206 Category:Council list Category:Politics